


A Lot Like You

by StarryNox



Series: Chrobin Week 2015 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: "They take after you", Chrobin Week 2015, F/M, haha remember when i said i'd maybe fill in the rest of the prompts for chrobin week, i'm doing them but way outta order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s a lot like you,” she muses. “And I don’t say that simply because you’re both set on chasing me to bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Like You

Chrom pauses, only a few meters away from Robin’s tent, a quizzical expression on his features as he watches Lucina slip inside. It isn’t unusual for the recently-unmasked swordsman to be up so late at night—he knows that well—but it’s the first time he’s seen her approach Robin at this hour, and curiosity flares. 

 

He stifles a chuckle as he hears Lucina’s voice, followed by Robin’s own, as she chides the tactician on her habit of working late into the night. He takes a step into the tent himself, catching Robin’s eye as he allows his full amusement to show, and watches as she ducks her head, looking guiltier than he’s ever seen. 

 

“She’s right, you know,” he cuts in, causing Lucina to jump and whirl around with a cry of his familial title. “Get some rest, Robin. We’re not due to reach the Mila Tree for another three days.” Though he can see the weariness in her expression, a sudden spark alights in her eyes, an expression he’s missed. 

 

“Well, when my king and the future exalt herself are _both_ insisting that I sleep…” she begins in a teasing tone, and Chrom snorts, not even bothering to hide the undignified sound.

 

“Like that’s ever caused you to listen to orders before,” he points out, noting briefly how Lucina’s eyes dance in amusement—an expression that’s achingly familiar—as she bids both of them goodnight before exiting the strategic tent. There’s a fond smile playing on Robin’s lips as she reluctantly stands, rolling up her maps as she does. 

 

“She’s a lot like you,” she muses. “And I don’t say that simply because you’re both set on chasing me to bed.” Chrom only raises an eyebrow.

 

“You know,” he replies after a moment, the expression Lucina wore just seconds before flashing once more in his head, “I would actually say the same to you.” At this, Robin looks outright _startled_ , her mouth dropping open, and he can’t help but grin. It’s rare that he manages to say something that literally stuns her into silence.

 

But now that he’s said it, he reflects, it’s true. Strangely true. And as he catalogues what he’s seen of Lucina’s behavior over the time since she revealed herself to him on Carrion Isle, he wonders why he hadn’t noticed it sooner. 

 

“Her mannerisms are like yours,” he continues, reaching out to help Robin clean up. “The tilt of her head when she thinks. The way she expresses certain emotions.” He isn’t the best at reading them, to be sure, but there’s something _distinctive_ about the way Robin uses her body language that is unlike anyone else he’s ever known until now. “And—while she doesn’t use it much—she’s got a wit like yours when she puts her mind to it.” And at that, Robin chuckles.

 

“Well, I should _hope_ I had a hand in raising her,” she points out, nudging him slightly. He grins.

 

“It’s encouraging to know that we both make it back.” Her playful demeanor drops immediately, and Chrom frowns. That, too, is very much like Lucina. He settles a hand onto her shoulder, squeezing it gently. “We’ll be fine. I trust you.” Robin takes in a shaky breath, but says nothing, simply nodding.

 

“Good night.” She presses a light kiss to his cheek and takes off, leaving him frowning.

 

That’s the one thing he wishes the two women didn’t share—their tendency to simply _leave_ and to try and shoulder their burdens alone. He knows that it works for them, or at least, he knows it works for Robin. But it leaves him worried and wishing he could do more to ease their minds all the same. 

 

———

 

Chrom’s words from the other night have struck a chord within Robin, and though she struggles to deal with body language and tone and even more so with keeping her attention on just one thing (well, aside from tactics), she watches Lucina more and more. If the blue-haired girl notices it, she doesn’t say so, and for that Robin is thankful. 

 

There are certain things about Lucina that are ever so clearly Chrom—her determination, her warmth (when she shows it), the way she carries herself, her swordplay (the words spoken in the arena surface in her mind, and Robin has to stifle a laugh as she remembers how _utterly ignorant_ they were back then). But as time goes on, Robin sees herself, too. 

 

Of course, she really only notices because there are things she does that she can’t explain but set her apart from the others—the way she can simply get _lost_ in one thing, as if nothing else matters, the way she hesitates before approaching anyone in need of comfort, the way certain noises seem to set her on edge, the way she hates being sneaked upon, the way she stiffens at sudden touches. In Lucina, she sees all of these things, and she wonders vaguely _just how much time_ she had spent with the girl in a timeline that’ll never come to pass.

 

When asked, Lucina hesitates only briefly before informing Robin that any time not spent with her father was spent with Robin instead, a statement that has Robin’s eyebrows rising before she can think to contain her surprise, and a secret smile that Robin just _knows_ means that the girl know more than she's letting on. Robin watches her go with a shake of her head—really, Chrom was right when he said that Lucina reminded him of her.

 

It’s almost a little uncanny to watch.

 

———

 

With Lucina’s constant presence amongst the Shepherds, it’s easy to grow used to the ways Lucina and Robin are alike, Chrom notes, especially when Lucina seems bent on spending much of her free time with the tactician. It’s only when they are exploring some ruins, in search of some treasure that might aid their cause against the Fell Dragon that is looming over their future even though the campaign against Valm has yet to finish, that his world is shaken once again. 

 

A boy with blue hair and a matching tactician’s robe scuttles out of the way of a Risen’s axe, and as Chrom intercepts said Risen by burying Falchion into its chest, he notes—briefly—that the way the boy fights is like him. Fitting, if the color of his hair and eyes are any indication.

 

The boy’s name is Morgan, and he can’t remember a single thing. Chrom let’s out a noise that’s somewhere between a groan and a laugh as he quips dryly that finding amnesiacs seems to be a talent of his. The boy laughs, and it’s clear to him that the laugh is like his own, and he smiles, ruffling Morgan’s hair affectionately while offering assurances that he’ll protect him. 

 

It’s easy to adapt to a fighting style so like his own, though there’s something else that’s familiar about it that he can’t place until there’s a bolt of lightning rocketing out from under his arm and he glances with wide eyes to see Morgan brandishing a tome, a look of concentration on his face that strikes Chrom as _shockingly_ familiar. _Robin_. He chuckles despite himself and uses his knowledge of this particular stance to reach over Morgan and attack a Risen coming from behind the boy.

 

When the battle is over, he leads Morgan back to the others, only to find him sprinting towards Robin with a look of glee, throwing his arms around her and calling her _Mother_. His heart stops, and he glances over at Robin, who looks equally confused even as she gives Morgan’s back an awkward little pat. 

 

He catches Lucina by the arm, towing her away from the others. He feels bad about abandoning Robin to explain the situation to the confused future-child, but curiosity burns in his mind too brightly to ignore, and he frowns as she doesn’t meet his gaze. 

 

He has a feeling he already knows the answer to what he’s about to ask, but he voices it anyway, the words coming out as more of a statement than a true question.

 

“In your timeline…I didn’t marry Olivia, did I.”Lucina glances away, just as Robin does when she’s uncomfortable, and Chrom feels as if the air has been sucked out of him. 

 

“No,” she says with a tone unreadable to him. “You didn’t.” 

 

He doesn’t need to ask who he married instead.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hopped aboard the 'what if Lucina accidentally changed the timeline so much that her own mother changed' train. Originally, I was thinking that maybe Inigo shows up with white hair (Henry's) and accidentally does the revealing, but I thought this could be fun, too. Maybe I'll write Inigo's appearing later on. Who knows?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!   
> -Nox


End file.
